Sombre rencontre
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Soundwave est en mission de reconnaissance lorsqu'il tombe sur quelque chose d'inattendu, une fembot grièvement blessée et apeurée. Comment va-t-il réagir face à cela ? Et que va t-il faire ? C'est une fic écrite suite à la demande d'une amie Donnez-moi votre avis ! Noté T et M pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écrit cette fic suite à la demande d'une amie ^^

L'OC présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartient pas ! Elle est la propriétée **d'Ophelie Omegastar Mang. **

Mon écrit est la seule chose que je possède )

Soundwave ici présent est en **forme G1** :p

Bonne lecture !

_**Sombre rencontre**_

Chapitre 1

C'est une nuit paisible sur Cybertron. Quelques lumières sont encore allumés et une légère brise souffle. Les robots rechargent tranquillement dans leurs maisons ne sachant pas ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

La nuit noire est soudainement remplie d'une multitude de couleurs accompagnées de cris d'effrois. Les Decepticons attaquent la ville de Iacon. A travers ce chaos, le chef des Decepticons s'avance entre les corps et les décombres. Megatron jeta ses bras en l'air et rugit de toute ses forces implorant Optimus Prime, le chef des Autobots, de venir le défié.

La bataille a été l'une des plus sévères. Énormément d'Autobots et de Decepticons moururent dans d'atroce souffrance. Beaucoup d'innocent tel que les fembots et les étincelants ont été sauvagement abattus. Les vaillants Autobots accompagné d'Optimus Prime se sont courageusement opposé à Megatron et ses meilleurs soldats. Maintenant, la ville est partiellement détruite.

...

Soundwave marche tranquillement dans une forêt près de la ville de Iacon à la recherche de survivant suite à la demande de Megatron. Il lui a expliqué que s'il en trouvait, ils seraient soit pris en otages, soit ils seront des sujets d'expériences. Une très bonne idée du point de vue de Soundwave.

Ravage court devant lui en zigzagant entre les arbres métalliques, humant l'air. Avec sa bonne ouïe et son bon odorat il ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à trouver quelque chose. Il passa sous une grande branche tomber suite à une explosion et gratta légèrement pour y découvrir un bras sans propriétaire. Il souleva la tête vers Soundwave et grogna.

Soundwave s'approcha de Ravage et ramassa le bras métallique rose. Il regarda longuement le bras en le tournant dans tous les sens avant de finalement le jeter par-dessus sa tête en hochant légèrement les épaules blindées. Ravage se leva subitement et courut après le bras pour l'attraper et ensuite l'apporter aux pieds de Soundwave. La joie de Ravage disparu subitement en sentant le mécontentement de Soundwave. Il baissa la tête dans la soumission silencieuse qu'infligeait son maître en le regardant derrière sa visière. Oups ? Il pensait bien faire !

Il courut dans une autre direction vers une petite clairière en contrebas. Il renifla le sol et l'air, ses systèmes au niveau le plus élevé. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il pencha la tête en arrière et huma plus profondément l'air, ses capteurs attrapant quelque chose. Ses optiques rouges sangs s'agrandirent et il se mit à grogner pour son maître. Soundwave marcha tranquillement vers son emplacement en regardant de gauche à droite, sa visière rouge flashant dans la concentration.

Ravage souffla d'agacement à la lenteur de son maître et décida de parcourir le reste du chemin vers sa cible tout seul. Il déplaça ses pattes avec précaution entre les différents cratères causés par les nombreuses bombes tombées durant la nuit. Il s'arrêta un instant et releva la tête pour sentir à nouveau l'air. Hum, son capteur surpuissant capte un signal d'energon. Donc sa proie est en train de saigner à mort.

Soundwave continua sa marche entre les arbres, suivant toujours Ravage. Il faisait très attention à son entourage pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas un Autobot près à lui faire une embuscade ? Il arrêta de de marcher en entendant à nouveau Ravage grogner.

"Ravage : rapport." Dit-il dans sa voix monotone derrière son masque blanc. Quelques kliks passèrent et Ravage apparut dans le décor. Il s'avança aux pieds de son maître en baissa la tête. Soundwave posa deux doigts contre sa tempe et sa communication interne s'ouvrit, "Maître, j'ai capté un faible signal d'energon vers l'Ouest. " la voix de Ravage résonna. Soundwave hocha une fois la tête à sa cassette puis reprit la marche en direction du signal indiqué sur son CPU. Le signal se trouve à quelques mètres de là … Soundwave repensa à ce que son maître, Megatron, lui avait expliqué plus tôt.

_"Soundwave, c'est à toi, mon plus fidèle soldat, que j'ai le plus confiance. Je veux que tu détruises le plus possible d'Autobots sans aucune pitié lorsque nous attaquerons. Je compte sur toi pour me faire le plus d'otages." Ronronna Megatron, devant une fenêtre donnant sur la ville de Kaon, les mains derrière son dos. Soundwave hocha la tête même si son maître ne pouvait le voir.  
_

L'agent des communications s'arrêta entre deux grands arbres, choquer par la vue ci-dessous. Sa visière flashait dans une grande confusion et de curiosité. Il activa son canon sur son épaule et appela Ravage qui gambadait encore à travers les branches dans une sorte de crainte. Il s'avança près de son maître et se transforma en cassette qui s'enfila comme un gant dans la poitrine de Soundwave.

Là, un peu plus bas, un dragon. Une immense créature de couleur verte, grise et violette dans un état horrible couché sur le flanc droit. Elle avait une sorte de crinière jaune qui descend le long de l'arrière de son cou. Ses pattes avant sont violettes et jaunes et ses épaules sont d'une forme verte carrée avec un point violet. Tout le reste de l'armure de la bête est grise. Sur sa tête sont logés, au-dessus de ses longues oreilles, deux cornes violettes séparées d'une crête verte. Dans son dos, on pouvait y voir quatre tentacules noirs. La bête gît là sur le sol, immobile et complètement inconsciente de son environnement. Ses optiques sont hermétiquement fermées et sa respiration est très laborieuse par la perte massive d'energon. De temps à autre, la bête poussa un gémissement de douleur pitoyable.

Soundwave s'approcha plus près de la scène, son canon toujours fixé sur la cible. Ses optiques son très lumineuses derrière sa visière dans la concentration. Il regarda comme le dragon bougea inconfortablement ses pattes arrière dans la douleur. La bête est ligotée par des câbles en acier massifs ce qui provoque au moindre mouvement, une blessure. Soundwave se demanda comment ce dragon a pu en arriver là. Il pensait que cette race de Cybertronien a été depuis longtemps liquidée, mais apparemment, il en reste un spécimen. Il contracta ses doigts ne sachant pas quoi faire. Peut-être que Megatron serait heureux de l'avoir dans ses rangs ? Non, c'est un animal sauvage, Megatron n'aura jamais la patience requise. Shockwave serait plus que ravit de pouvoir faire des expériences sur cette bête mais d'un autre côté, Soundwave sentit une légère pitié à ce qu'elle ressentirait. Il pourrait très bien l'achever maintenant.

Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il se décida. Soundwave arma son canon et se rapprocha de la bête, un poil près de son abdomen. Il visa son canon sur son Spark et s'apprêta à tirer lorsque l'incroyable se produisit.

La créature, en entendant l'armement d'une arme, ouvrit son optique gauche rouge et verte. Elle fixa du regard Soundwave, la peur inscrit dans son optique. Ses évents vrombissaient à la vie tentant de refroidir ses systèmes en surchauffes, que créa le sentiment d'angoisse dans son Spark. Elle gémit et tordit dans la peur ses griffes sombres, sans jamais quitter du regard la menace.

Soundwave était captivé par le regard que lui donnait la bête. Il sentait que derrière celui-ci, il y avait du vécu et une sorte de douleur morale. Il regarda une fois de plus les nombreux câbles en aciers qui rongeaient sa peau de métal, laissant des filets d'energon dégouliner sur le sol. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, Soundwave reconsidéra une mise à mort. Son Spark a littéralement été pris dans une puissante pitié et, curieusement, une sorte de compréhension. Il regarda la bête qui elle avait refermé son optique, se préparant à mourir.

Soundwave sortit son laser et déchira les liens qui retenaient le dragon au sol. La bête ouvrit subitement son optique et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ses pattes ont été libérées suivit par sa queue et le reste de son corps, l'energon dégoulinait en masse sur le sol de métal. La créature essaya de se relever pour ensuite ré atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Bientôt, ses signes vitaux descendirent au niveau le plus bas et sa stase forcée se mit en place. La créature se transforma.

Soundwave recula de surprise en voyant les différents engrenages du dragon se déplacer pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre. _Donc c'est un alt-mode_, pensa-t-il. La bête rétrécie de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'une fembot. Soundwave cligna des optiques dans la confusion. Une fembot ?

L'étrangère gisait inconsciente sur le sol, entourée par son propre energon, son visage chiffonnée dans la douleur. Il se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de la femme. Elle ressemble à son mode-alt au niveau des couleurs. Ses optiques devinrent plus sombres en voyant que son optique droit est complètement anéantie. Un accident ? Non, il ne pense pas. Cela semble être arrivé récemment par la main de quelqu'un. Plusieurs cicatrices noires rongent son beau visage et son optique est d'un rouge sang. Un Decepticon ? Non, il n'y a pas d'insigne visible.

Soundwave se releva, serrant les poings à ses coter. Que doit-il faire ? La laisser là ? L'amener à Megatron ? La réparée ?

Il cligna des optiques, _la réparée ?_

Peut-être qu'il pourrait réparer ses blessures et après lui proposer de rester avec les Decepticons. Imaginons, un puissant dragon pour la cause des Decepticons ? Megatron sera plus que ravi !

Soundwave hocha une fois la tête, ses optiques fixées sur la forme inconsciente sur le sol. Les doigts de la fembot se crispèrent à chaque souffle roque que produisit son système de ventilation. Il ne doit pas trop tarder s'il veut la maintenir en ligne … Il se pencha sur la fembot et la récupéra dans ses bras puissants, sa tête posée dans le creux de son cou.

En route pour Kaon.

A suivre …

Votre avis svp !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoiiiir ! Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Tous les Véhicons s'enlevèrent du passage pour laisser passer le maître des communications. La plupart regardaient derrière leur visière d'un œil critique à ce qu'il transportait dans ses bras. D'autres, chuchotaient entre eux sur l'étrangeté de ses actes. Soundwave n'a jamais, de toute sa carrière, sauver la vie de quelqu'un sauf peut-être ses cassettes, et encore !

Soundwave continua tranquillement sa marche vers ses quartiers en ignorant totalement les regards sceptiques des véhicons. De temps à autre il regarda de derrière sa visière rouge à la fembot qu'il détenait fermement contre lui. Son processeur tournait en boucle sur la façon qu'elle s'est retrouvée ligoté et, sans aucun doute, torturée.

Il arriva devant la porte de ses quartiers et tapa son long code d'accès. La porte siffla ouverte et la paire entra dans la pièce sombre. Soundwave repositionna la fembot contre son épaule gauche puis il toucha un bouton violet situé à côté de l'entrée. Soudain, la pièce plongea dans une lumière blanche/bleue. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa couchette dans le mur du fond et y déposa attentivement la fembot sur le dessus de celle-ci. Il la regardait quelques instants puis il se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères murales. Ses doigts passèrent sûr de nombreuses fioles colorées jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un récipient avec une gelée rose fluorescente à l'intérieur. Il attrapa le médicament et s'approcha de la fembot blessée. Il plongea deux doigts dans la substance rosée puis il massa le contour de l'optique mutilée de sa patiente. Elle se crispa et gémit de soulagement en restant inconsciente, ses doigts serrant les rebords de la couchette. Soundwave appliqua de cette pommade sur l'ensemble des plaies qui recouvrent une grande partie de son corps en surveillant qu'elle reste en stase. Il termina son travail puis il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit. Il doit donner un rapport à Megatron.

_Un peu plus tard …_

Le chef des communications rentra dans ses quartiers légèrement fatigué de son entrevue avec Megatron. Il faillit oublier qu'il n'était plus seul à présent. Ses optiques regardèrent à travers la pièce et sur sa couchette où dormait encore la fembot. Il se demandait encore comment cela a pu en arriver là et pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas mis fin à sa vie … Il récupéra un cube d'energon de son distributeur puis il s'approcha de sa couchette. Il s'assit sur le rebord puis avec son autre main, il attrapa doucement l'arrière de la tête de la fembot inconsciente puis avec une rare douceur, il déversa le liquide dans sa gorge. Au début il n'y eu aucune réaction puis d'un coup la fembot fronça les crêtes optiques et toussa tout l'énergon hors d'elle. Son cadre se redressa de la couchette et ses mains poussèrent loin la gêne occasionnée sans jamais ouvrir ses optiques.

Soundwave recula un petit peu pour laisser de l'espace à la femme. Il regarda de derrière sa visière comme elle prenait des souffles peinés et fronçait fort ses crêtes optiques dans la douleur. Il déposa le cube d'energon sur une tablette métallique puis il se dirigea calmement vers son ordinateur.

La fembot gémit à la sensation de brûlure dans son vocaliser. Elle leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête et ouvrit ses optiques en sifflant lorsque la lumière de la pièce frappa l'intérieur de ses capteurs visuels. Elle grimaça et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'elle ressentit une immense quantité de douleur dans son optique droit. Elle passa lentement le bout de ses chiffres sur un immense trou où abritait, autrefois, une optique. Panique s'installa en elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses mains cherchèrent un endroit où se tenir. _Qu-que s'est-il passé ?!_

Elle attendit plusieurs kliks pour se calmer. Ses jambes se recourbèrent sous elle puis elle parcourut avec sa bonne optique la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout était sombre excepté une petite lueur provenant d'un immense ordinateur verdâtre dans le coin de la pièce. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit, à côté de l'ordinateur, un imposant mech. Elle déglutît péniblement. Le grand robot avait son dos tourné à elle. Il tapotait sur plusieurs touches du clavier, sa visière rouge regardant fixement l'écran. Le mech en question est très grand et est de couleur bleue nuit avec ses membres supérieurs de couleur blanche. Elle avala. Non seulement il avait l'air intimidant, mais en plus il est vraiment très beau ... Elle écouta comme ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les touches du clavier créant ainsi une mélodie reposante. La fembot bailla de toutes ses dentas, étirant le plus loin possible ses bras. Les nombreux engrenages de son dos craquèrent l'un après l'autre pour le plus grand plaisir de leur propriétaire. Elle tressaillît lorsque les coupures nouvellement réparées se ré ouvrir et déversèrent sur la couchette des gouttes de son précieux d'energon. Elle examina de plus près son cadre mutilé. _Ugh, je suis vraiment très laide comme ça !_  
Elle était tellement occupée à regarder ses blessures de plus près qu'elle n'entendit même pas le son du clavier se couper net.

Le chef des communications regardait maintenant avec intérêt à la fembot sur sa couchette. La façon dont elle se comportait l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et resta planter devant son ordinateur, regardant chaque mouvement de la femme derrière sa visière.

La femme examina ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que son abdomen avec un regard de dégout. Non seulement elle avait mal mais en plus elle ne sait absolument pas où elle se trouve actuellement … Ses audios attrapèrent le silence anormal de la salle. Les pulsations de son Spark accélérèrent et ses optiques s'agrandirent dans la crainte. Elle poussa délicatement les mèches métalliques blondes de son œil gauche puis elle regarda timidement au bot qui la fixait de derrière sa visière à quelques pas d'elle. Son vocaliser s'assécha puis elle sentit ses joues virer au bleu. Elle avait peur mais elle sentait une petite secousse de bonheur traverser son Spark à l'idée qu'un mech l'observait ainsi.

Soundwave calcula les pulsations anormales de son Spark avec inquiétude. Souffrait-elle ? Il se rapprocha lentement de sa couchette puis toucha l'épaule de la femme tremblante.

La fembot tressaillit puis siffla, "ne me touche pas !" elle s'enleva de sa porter et se cala au fond de la couchette en repliant ses jambes contre son châssis. Soundwave enleva sa main puis fixa la fembot qui se balançait en sanglotant. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur de lui. D'une certaine façon, le fait de savoir qu'elle avait peur de lui mit mal à l'aise Soundwave.

Sa visière s'illumina puis il déclara calmement d'une voix monotone, "désignation ? "

L'optique de la fembot s'agrandit à la soudaineté de la voix. Elle releva très légèrement sa tête qui était enfui dans ses bras puis elle regarda timidement l'imposant mech tout près d'elle. Sa queue s'enroula autour de ses pedes griffues tandis qu'elle parcourait le visage du mech pour essayer de trouver une menace. Rien. Elle renifla et passa sa main sur son nez, "Omegastar."

Soundwave a dû se pencher légèrement vers l'avant pour tenter de comprendre son murmure presque inaudible. Il hocha une fois la tête puis se releva vers son ordinateur. La femme regarda chacun de ses mouvements dans la confusion et la crainte. Elle observa comme il récupéra une sorte de miroir dans l'un de ses tiroirs et s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Dans la peur, Omegastar replongea sa tête entre ses bras et resserra sa queue autour d'elle avec un petit gémissement. Soundwave plaça la glace sur le rebord de la couchette, "regarde." Dit-il dans sa voix d'origine.

Omegastar releva un peu la tête et observa comme le grand mech s'éloigna à nouveau vers son ordinateur en laissant le petit miroir à sa porter. Elle tendit un bras et regarda à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Son vocaliser laissa échapper un souffle de surprise à la vue de son visage mutilé. Sur plus de la moitié de son coter droit il lui manquait l'armure de protection ce qui créait un grand trou noir tout autour de son optique. L'optique qui était autrefois-là était maintenant rien de plus qu'une lueur rouge sang. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche dans l'horreur, les larmes montant dans son optique valide. Son autre optique, lui, est encore dans sa couleur habituelle, verte. Elle laissa sortir un souffle peiné. _Comment cela m'est-il arrivé ?!_ Ses doigts lissèrent en place ses mèches vertes qui encadraient son visage.

Soundwave regarda la scène depuis son bureau. Le sentiment étrange dans son Spark était à nouveau de retour. Il regarda comme cette femme semblait détruite à la découverte de son nouveau visage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire une prothèse ? Il se retourna et fouilla dans ses datapads des récents Decepticons morts au combat. S'il peut lui faire un cache-œil, autant récupérer le métal des robots tombés.

Omegastar laissa tomber le miroir sur la couchette, son expression figée dans la douleur et la tristesse. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle regarda Soundwave fouillé dans ses affaires en penchant la tête dans la confusion. Que faisait-il ? Soudain, le mech se retourna vers elle en tenant plusieurs datapads. Il se dirigea vers la couchette obligeant Omegastar à s'enfoncer plus loin dans le mur du fond dans la crainte. Le mech ressentit un pincement de culpabilité en voyant à quel point la petite fembot blessée avait peur de lui …

"Ma nouvelle mission est d'assurer votre protection. Le Seigneur Megatron souhaiterait votre présence dans nos rangs. Je vais réparer votre optique dans le possible." S'exprima dans sa voix habituelle Soundwave. Omegastar pencha la tête sur le coter, les paroles du grand mech tournant en boucle dans son processeur. Ses joues devinrent légèrement bleutées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le mech attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, "Je … vous remercie." Dit-elle en tordant ses chiffres dans l'inconfort et la timidité. Soundwave hocha une fois la tête puis il se retourna vers la porte de sortie de ses quartiers, "Je reviens vous chercher lorsque le Seigneur Megatron souhaitera vous voir. En attendant, je vous conseille de recharger. "

Omegastar baissa ses oreilles puis hocha lentement la tête, encore embarrassée de tout-à-l 'heure. Elle regarda comme Soundwave sortit de la pièce sans aucun autre mot. Une fois qu'il était sorti et que la porte se referma derrière lui, elle laissa sortir un souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait retenue. Elle replia ses jambes contre son châssis et se balança d'avant en arrière en pensant.

_Se mech me fait peur … Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance … Et puis sa voix …_

Omegastar se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se laissa tomber en arrière sur la couchette dans une position d'étoile de mer. Elle laissa un sourire penaud faire son chemin sur ses lèvres et son optique se fermer lentement dans la recharge.

A suivre …

Ha ha ^^ c'était un peu long à écrire mais j'ai enfin réussi à conclure le chapitre 2

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment mais ça va venir ^^

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

Petit chapitre je suis désolée j'ai beaucoup de travail pour mes examens mais dès que j'ai fini tout cela, je réécrirais de plus grands chapitres ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Megatron arpenta la pièce en attendant son chef des communications et les informations concernant la nouvelle recrue. Il s'arrêta devant son trône et observa ses griffes dans air pensif. Comment est-il ? Pourquoi Soundwave a insisté pour qu'il reste ? Megatron grogna dans l'exaspération de ne rien savoir. Plusieurs véhicons autour de la salle se regardèrent dans la confusion ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait sur l'esprit dérangé de leur souverain.

Megatron se retourna brusquement au son des grandes portes s'ouvrantes avec un grincement. Il sourit diaboliquement en voyant Soundwave entrer dans une démarche rigide mais son sourire s'effaça quand il remarqua que le petit nouveau n'était pas présent. Il regarda Soundwave se rapprocher de lui sans rien dire. Megatron grinça des dentas puis croisa ses bras massifs sur son châssis, "alors Soundwave, où est-il ? " demanda-t-il avec un peu d'impatience en regardant autour de la pièce.

Soundwave regarda fixement Megatron, sa visière s'éclairant dans l'intensité, "en mauvais fonctionnement. Je demande la permission de le réparé avant de vous le présentez. "

Megatron fronça légèrement les crêtes optiques, son mauvais sourire bien en place. Quelques kliks passèrent puis il leva le bras et fit signe paresseusement vers la porte, "bien, je t'autorise à utiliser tout le matériel médical nécessaire à ta mission. Fait au plus vite ! "

Soundwave hocha une fois la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans aucuns autres mots, le regard de plusieurs véhicons dans son dos.

**Quartier de Soundwave**

Omegastar marchait tranquillement autour de la pièce en regardant chaque petit détail. Beaucoup d'armoires murales contenant d'étranges fioles de couleurs différentes jonchaient les quatre murs. La salle en elle-même est assez petite, la couchette prend déjà une grande partie de l'espace. Omegastar se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille dans la pensée._ Comment fait-il, un aussi grand mech, pour vivre dans cet endroit ?_ Son optique rouge et verte s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit un mini distributeur à energon. Son réservoir résonna dans la faim. Elle se cambra vers l'avant et entoura ses bras ainsi que ses tentacules autour de son ventre dans la douleur insupportable. Il faut qu'elle se réapprovisionne !

En quelques pas furtifs, Omegastar traversa la pièce puis attrapa le distributeur à energon dans une poigne de fer. Ses griffes grincèrent contre le métal de la machine dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, son glossa au coin de sa bouche et les crêtes optiques froncées. _Grrr ! Comment faire ?_ Elle grogna dans l'exaspération, ses quatre tentacules noirs battant l'air dans l'énervement. Avec un rare accès de rage, elle balança le distributeur contre un mur la faisant exploser dans le processus. Miracle ! Des cubes d'energons qui tapissent maintenant tout le sol de la pièce. Certains avaient même explosés et colorées les murs !

Omegastar sourit dans le triomphe. Elle se mit à quatre pattes puis ramassa les cubes un à un pour ensuite les avaler goulument. Quel délice ! Sa bouche se remplit du liquide frais qui descendit lentement dans sa gorge pour remplir son réservoir creux. La fembot s'assit en tailleur et mangea tous les cubes d'une seule traite.

**Bricks**

Soundwave ramassa plusieurs morceaux de métal froissés appartenant à d'ancien véhicons mort au combat. Il fallait qu'il trouve un morceau assez grand et pas très lourd pour cacher la partie amochée du visage d'Omegastar. Il ramassa un bout de métal violet légèrement tordu et le tourna entre ses doigts. Cela pourrait faire l'affaire … Il se releva de toute sa hauteur puis il sortit des bricks en direction de ses quartiers.

**Dans le ciel de Cybertron**

Trois avions de chasse survolent actuellement le ciel nocturne de Cybertron. Un avion bleu et blanc, un violet et blanc ainsi qu'un rouge et blanc volent tous les trois dans une direction précise.

L'avion rouge et blanc dépassa légèrement les deux autres, "allons mes frères, nous devons retourner à Kaon. Seigneur Megatron nous attend." Une voix s'échappa du cockpit. Les deux autres avions accélérèrent pour rattraper leur trigone traçant.

**Siège des Decepticons**

Soundwave activa le pas dans les couloirs pour arriver plus vite à ses quartiers personnels. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la fembot qu'il a laissée toute seule pendant près de 4 heures … Elle doit être morte de faim ! Avec cette pensée dans le processus, il accéléra encore plus.

Bientôt, il se retrouva face à la porte de ses quartiers où il ne perdit pas une seconde à l'ouvrir. Il entra plutôt rapidement dans la pièce que pour être surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Heureusement qu'il a sa visière parce que ses optiques sont grandes dans la stupéfaction.

Au fond de la pièce, adossée à la couchette, sur une pile de cube d'energon vide Omegastar, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste. La fembot rechargeait paisiblement sur le sol, un bras sous sa tête avec ses tentacules éparpillés tout autour d'elle, ses jambes repliées contre son châssis et sa queue autour de ses jambes. Pour être honnête, elle est vraiment adorable dans cette position.

Soundwave contourna l'un des nombreux cubes d'energons vides sur le sol, ses pedes se déplaçant avec grâce. Il atteint le bouton de réglage des lumières et l'activa. Il cligna plusieurs fois des optiques à la lumière aveuglante et resta surpris quand la fembot ne broncha pas. Il atteint la couchette juste devant Omegastar puis avec une rare délicatesse, il l'a ramassa et la déposa soigneusement dans sa couchette en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. La situation est plutôt comique du point de vue de Soundwave. Il est quelque peu rassuré qu'elle a réussi à s'alimenter toute seule …

Il regarda quelques instants de plus la fembot sur sa couchette avec un drôle de sentiment capturant son Spark. Il fronça les crêtes optiques et regarda confusément son châssis. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Quelle est cette drôle de sensation ?

Un gémissement de la couchette captura à nouveau l'attention du chef des communications. Il observa comme les crêtes optiques d'Omegastar se froncèrent entrainant le pont de son petit nez à se froisser aussi. Ses petites griffes se serrèrent et ses jambes se contractèrent. _Vraiment adorable …_

Soundwave cligna plusieurs fois des optiques quand il se rendit compte qu'il se laissa sourire. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours son masque !

Il se secoua mentalement et s'approcha de son ordinateur dans la ferme intention de travailler.

A suivre !


	4. Chapter 4

Ha ha ! Nouveau chapitre dans la vie d'Omegastar ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira )

Chapitre 4

**Quartiers de Soundwave**

"Rumble ! Rend-moi ça immédiatement !"

Soundwave grimaça intérieurement au cri aigu que produisait sa cassette rouge et noire. Il avait décidé, après un certain temps de travail dans le silence, de laisser gambader ses cassettes à condition qu'elles ne fassent aucun bruit ...

"Ha ha ha !" Rumble ricana du haut de son perchoir. Il était assis au-dessus de l'une des grandes armoires et tenait dans l'une de ses mains un petit morceau de métal usé. Frenzy sautillait sur le sol dans la colère en essayant en vain d'attraper son objet, la colère émanant de lui. Il grogna dans la frustration puis croisa ses bras sur son petit châssis. Rumble agita le morceau de métal à Frenzy en espérant l'énerver encore plus.

"Rumble, ordre de rendre l'objet à Frenzy." Soundwave parla dans sa voix monotone en tournant légèrement la tête vers les deux petites cassettes, lorgnant le robot violet pâle. Rumble roula ses optiques et descendit de l'armoire. Frenzy sauta sur Rumble et arracha son morceau de métal qui lui servait de jouait en lui grognant au visage, la bouche en ligne mince. Les deux petits robots se coursèrent dans toute la pièce manquant de peu de trébucher sur Ravage qui dormait paisiblement aux pieds de Soundwave. La panthère noire ouvrit une optique et regarda à un grand perchoir, là où séjournait actuellement Laserbeak. L'oiseau restait silencieux sur sa branche métallique à regarder les pitreries des deux plus petits bipèdes.

La panthère se leva lentement en faisant grincer ses engrenages et en baillant fortement. Elle sortit ses griffes et les planta dans le sol, appréciant le bruit que cela produisait. Elle se rassit lentement et observa la couchette de son maître. La fembot dormait toujours aussi profondément depuis près de deux jours … Elle sursauta un peu lorsque Laserbeak émit un petit piaillement en direction de la couchette.

Soundwave s'arrêta de taper sur le clavier et se retourna à Laserbeak. L'oiseau se contenta de hocher la tête vers la couchette et à la fembot frémissante. Le chef des communications rappela ses cassettes puis il se dirigea vers Omegastar. Apparemment la fembot est dans un terrible cauchemar car sa queue et ses tentacules bougent dans tous les sens et ses lèvres tremblent. Soundwave s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Doit-il la laisser ? La réveiller ?

Elle se tortilla davantage sur la couchette et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Soundwave se décida. Il se pencha doucement au-dessus de la couchette et avec une main craintive, il lui secoua délicatement l'épaule. Omegastar gémit plus fort et balança son bras en plein dans le visage de Soundwave, toujours plongé dans son cauchemar. Il recula un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il se secoua mentalement et réessaya un peu plus fort … La réponse qu'il eut n'était pas celle attendue.

La tête de Soundwave heurta le mur, brouillant temporairement son processeur. Son vocaliser se retrouva soudainement compressé dans une grande patte pleine de griffes et son visage à un pouce de celui d'une bête. Ses optiques s'agrandirent dans la stupéfaction quand il regarda directement dans les yeux du dragon, c'est Omegastar dans son mode alt. Son œil gauche vert et rouge le fixe méchamment tandis que le trou de son œil droit brillait une belle couleur rouge sang. La bête grogna du fond de sa gorge, resserrant un peu sa prise sur le cou du Decepticon. Son souffle toucha le masque de Soundwave, ses dents luisantes et son glossa verdâtre contre son palais.

Les narines d'Omegastar se contractèrent et ses optiques se plissèrent. Elle sent encore la vive présence de son attaquant, celui qui lui a fait la cicatrice ! Elle ouvrit la gueule et hurla au visage de Soundwave, sa queue battante follement et ses tentacules raides de fureurs.

Le mech ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas tirer sur elle par peur de perdre sa propre vie. De derrière sa visière, il fixa longuement la créature qui le maintien contre le mur. D'un côté il est très impressionné et fier de savoir qu'une bête comme celle-ci va servir aux coter de Megatron ! Mais de l'autre, il n'approuve pas le fait qu'elle devient vraiment hors de contrôle …

Il déplaça ses mains tout doucement en face de lui pour ne pas effrayer davantage le dragon. La bête le fixait toujours du regard mais siffla lorsqu'elle vit du mouvement venant de lui. La patte sur sa gorge commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal et lui couper l'alimentation en energon. Il remarqua que son autre patte était juste au-dessus de sa tête, toutes griffes dehors et sur le point d'en finir avec lui.

Soundwave descendit son masque et parla doucement, "je ne te veux aucun mal, calmes-toi Omegastar." La bête arrêta son sifflement reptilien et referma la gueule. Elle plissa fort les optiques et secoua la tête. Soundwave sentit un soulagement lorsque la patte sur sa gorge partit soudainement et le dragon se replia jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une petite fembot apeurée.

Aucun des deux ne bougea par peur d'effrayer l'autre. Soundwave était encore sous le choc à ce qu'il venait de se passer là, sous ses yeux. Omegastar, elle, ne sait plus du tout où elle se trouve et ni ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mit dos au mur et replia ses jambes contre elle, ses optiques regardant le sol. Ses souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir petit à petit, son cauchemar ainsi que son attaque contre son sauveur …

Elle hoqueta dans la réalisation et posa une main contre sa bouche, les optiques humides. Elle a perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et attaqué Soundwave … Il va la punir pour cela !

Soundwave sortit de sa stupeur et se releva de toute sa hauteur, les bras raides à ses coter. Il remarqua que son mouvement brusque effraya la pauvre fembot hors de son cadre. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à un genou, sa main essayant de lui toucher l'épaule. A peine il eut contact qu'Omegastar se retira de son emprise et se coucha au sol, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une position défensive. Soundwave retira sa main et se releva. Elle pensait qu'il allait la frapper ?! Il continua de l'observer quelques instants avant de se retourner et de sortir de ses quartiers en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

...

Omegastar se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours seule dans la chambre. Elle se frotta l'optique fatiguée et bailla à pleine dent. Sa position affalée contre le sol commençait sérieusement à lui donner une sensation désagréable dans la colonne vertébrale. Ses jambes s'étirèrent puis elle se releva sur ses pieds. L'absence de bruit dans la salle la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse ... Les lumières sont tamisées et cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle n'avait plus aperçu le mech bleu et blanc. Peut-être qu'il l'a abandonné ? Laisser à son sort ? Oh comment elle regrette ses actions de tout-à-l 'heure ...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et colla une oreille contre la porte, espérant entendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des voix étouffées et des rires. Elle décolla son oreille et posa ses mains contre la porte pour trouver un moyen de sortie. Ses doigts passèrent sur toutes les crevasses et tous les symboles cybertronien que la porte possédait sur elle. Enfin, elle découvrit un boitier à côté des jointures, à l'abri des regards. À l'intérieur du boitier il y avait un gros bouton rouge ainsi qu'un levier. Hum, une serrure de secours ...

Omegastar tira le levier et pressa le bouton. Les engrenages de la lourde porte grincèrent et bientôt elle s'ouvrit donnant l'accès à un sombre et rouillé couloir. Elle prit une profonde respiration de détermination puis sortie des quartiers de Soundwave d'un pas décidé.

**Forêt de Iacon**

Laserbeak survola la grande forêt se trouvant à côté de Iacon. Il apprécie la sensation du vent sous ses ailes et dans ses réacteurs dorsale. Le temps n'est pas au meilleur pour voler, mais après des semaines de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de se sentir libre, Laserbeak ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. L'oiseau trilla doucement et pencha la tête vers le coter pour regarder son maitre entre les arbres. Il battit des ailes et fit un demi-tour vers les deux petits robots se chamaillant à quelques pas de Soundwave. Il remarqua bientôt la présence de la panthère, Ravage, qui courait comme un fou devant le trio.

Après l'incident dans ses quartiers, Soundwave décida de laisser seule la fembot le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il doit admettre qu'il ne préfère pas être dans les parages si cela venait à se reproduire ... Il dirigea ses optiques vers ses deux cassettes qui se criaient dessus. Il roula ses optiques et souffla intérieurement de frustration. Jamais ces deux-là ne vont s'entendre.

"Rumble, Frenzy, ordre de stopper les chamailleries." Dit-il assez méchamment. Les deux petits robots s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent confusément à leur maître, n'ayant jamais entendu sa voix comme ça ... Soundwave les ignora et continua de marcher jusqu'à une petite clairière, là où il l'a découvert pour la toute première fois. Pourquoi était-il revenu ici ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il veut laisser du temps à la fembot pour récupérer sans être constamment dérangée par ses cassettes ...

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où séjournaient encore les liens qui détenaient au sol le pauvre dragon. Des traces d'energon sont encore présentes ainsi que l'impact de la bête lorsqu'elle s'est écrasée... Ecraser ?!

Soundwave souleva la tête et observa que les branches des arbres au-dessus de lui étaient cassé à certains endroits, or ce dragon n'a pas la capacité de voler. Donc, elle devait être captive dans un vaisseau et quelqu'un ou quelque chose la jetée. Il fronça les crêtes optiques et s'agenouilla au sol devant l'ancienne grande marre d'energon d'Omegastar. Il tendit deux doigts et les plongea dans la substance collante et répugnante. Il frotta pensivement ses doigts l'un contre l'autre, l'energon s'accrochant à son métal.

Ravage s'assied à quelques pas de son maître, l'observant curieusement. Que faisait-il ? Il huma l'air et reconnut l'odeur du dragon qu'ils avaient sauvé il y a quelques jours avant ... Il émit un petit grognement d'avertissement et plissa ses oreilles vers l'arrière, s'attendant à une menace invisible. Frenzy et Rumble, ayant entendu le bruit de Ravage, commencèrent à avoir peur et coururent derrière la panthère noire, leurs doigts agrippant ses pattes.

Soundwave regarda à ses cassettes qui eux le regardaient en retour, la peur dans leurs optiques. Il arrêta de frotter ses doigts ensemble et se releva, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre dans la direction de Kaon.

**Couloir de la base**

Omegastar longea le long couloir sombre, ses tentacules battantes furieusement l'air. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Bientôt, les rires s'amplifièrent. Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan et se pressa contre le mur, les oreilles dressées en état d'alerte. À quelques pas d'elle seulement, il y avait une grande salle contenant de grand nombre de robot de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Omegastar avala nerveusement et cligna de l'optique. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se mit à quatre pattes, regardant à travers la grande pièce pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Elle laissa sortir un soupir d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle vit, à quelques pas de sa position à droite, des grandes caisses d'energon. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et avec grande discrétion, elle courut en direction des boîtes. Son dos heurta plutôt maladroitement le rebord d'une caisse et elle souffla, ses chiffres se tordant nerveusement. Après un moment, elle tourna la tête en direction des bots.

Que des mechs. Omegastar renifla l'air à plusieurs reprises mais l'odeur omniprésente des mechs commençait à lui perturber le capteur sensible. La plupart sont des grands bots très bien construits avec de lourds armements sur leurs corps musclés. Elle déglutit un peu à cela, son optique louchant sur eux. Le symbole des Decepticons brillait sur leurs épaules et leurs armes. Des rires aigus lui attirèrent l'attention.

Là, au fond de la salle, trois Decepticons. Ils se ressemblèrent tous à l'exception de leurs couleurs et de leurs voix. D'après leurs cadres, ils sont faits pour le vol. Hum, des Seeker. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques en remarquant que l'un des trigones se comportait vraiment comme le chef. Il se pavanait et donnait des ordres aux deux autres d'un air hautain.

Omegastar releva un peu plus la tête, ses mains quittant le sol et sa queue légèrement redresser. Soudain, ses tentacules captèrent du mouvement derrière elle. Panique s'installa dans son réservoir lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle s'apprêta à se retourner mais une puissante main l'attrape derrière le cou.

Elle hurla dans la peur créant ainsi un silence mortel dans la salle.

À suivre ...

Voilà ! ^^ Comment trouvez-vous cela ? Laissez-moi un commentaire ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

MOUHAHAHAHA ! Nouveau chapitre les amis :p

Chapitre 5

**Kaon**

Soundwave ainsi que ces cassettes marchaient en direction de la base Decepticons. Ils se sont encore un petit peu baladé pour permettre à Laserbeak de voler. Maintenant le soleil s'était couché et Soundwave rappela ses cassettes. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à passer la salle de réapprovisionnement.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, incrédule. Il eut l'horrible sensation que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer. Il se secoua mentalement et reprit la route jusqu'au moment ou un cri glacial résonna dans ses audios. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, armes toutes sortit et pointer à la porte. Il a reconnu ce cri, c'est celui de sa petite fembot ! Une rage aveuglante prit le spark sombre de Soundwave, une rage qu'il n'a jamais ressentie auparavant même pour ses cassettes. Il serra les poings de colère puis explosa la porte, entrant pleinement dans la salle remplie de mech répugnants.

**Salle de réapprovisionnement**

Tous les bots de la pièce arrêtèrent leur discussion après avoir entendu un hurlement venant du coin de la pièce. Toutes les optiques sont maintenant tournées vers un grand mech qui détenait contre lui une fembot grise et verte. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux sur le fait qu'il y a bel et bien une fembot parmi eux alors qu'elles étaient censées être rare …

Omegastar déglutit péniblement lorsqu'une grosse main sombre vient lui couvrir la bouche et un bras autour de son ventre qui la tire vers un cadre froid. Elle essaya de le frapper avec ses quatre tentacules mais elles étaient complètement écrasées contre le mech ce qui est très douloureux pour elle. Elle ferma les optiques dans la peur quand une bouche vient juste à côté de son audio gauche, "bonjour ma jolie, que fais-tu ici toute seule au milieu de prédateurs ?" cette déclaration fit rire la plupart des bots autour d'eux. Omegastar trembla de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui passent. Elle versa une larme qui atterrit sur la main de son agresseur, "owww, mais ne pleure pas ! Je suis là pour te guérir de ta peine …" Il se moqua d'elle puis passa son pouce le long de sa joue pour essuyer la trace de la larme. Elle ferma plus fort les optiques et ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses doigts jaunes secouant de peur. Son agresseur commença à se déplacer dans la salle vers un couloir sombre de l'autre côté de la sortie.

Son Spark s'emballa dans une pure frénésie et elle essaya de se débattre mais la force de son agresseur est supérieure à la sienne. Le mech grogna dans la frustration puis d'un coup de bras, il balança Omegastar sur son épaule et reprit la marche vers ses quartiers. La fembot profita de cet instant pour frapper son dos le plus fort possible en hurlant de terreur. Aucuns des abrutis autour d'elle ne vient l'aider mais préfère rire !

Les rires se turent lorsque les portes de la salle de réapprovisionnement éclatèrent en mille morceaux par la puissance d'un coup de feu. Omegastar gémit et se redressa sur l'épaule du mech pour voir qui à provoquer cela. Beaucoup de fumée blanche rentra dans la salle et entoura les mech se trouvant non loin. Une figure imposante bleu et blanche traversa la fumée, deux énormes canons sur ses épaules blindées et les poings serrés dans la fureur. Sa visière flasha rouge lorsqu'il regarda à travers la grande pièce à la recherche d'Omegastar. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avança, les autres Decepticons s'éloignèrent dans la peur, sachant très bien de quoi le puissant maitre des communications est capable !

Sa visière se tourna enfin vers le fameux agresseur et Omegastar prit au piège dans ses grands bras massifs. Il la détenait fermement par le bras, un filet d'energon dégoulinant par la force de la poigne. Dans son autre main, il détenait les quatre tentacules et les secouaient méchamment dès qu'elle essayait d'aller vers Soundwave. Elle hoqueta dans la souffrance, la peur ainsi que la fatigue de se battre. Elle leva son optique pour regarder Soundwave d'un air suppliant.

Soundwave grimaça intérieurement en voyant la fembot malmener comme ça. Sa colère est alimentée à chaque pas qu'il fait vers eux, son energon bouillant dans ses câbles. Il visa le mech sombre avec ses canons, son moteur ronronnant comme un predacon en furie.

Le mech se décala sur ses pieds d'un air maladroit, "je n'ai pas peur de toi Soundwave ! Elle est à moi ! Je l'ai trouvé !" Il resserra son emprise sur elle et savoura son cri de douleur. Omegastar souffrait le martyre avec ses tentacules meurtris. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et cria du haut de son vocaliser, larmes d'energon coulant sur ses joues.

Soundwave resta dans la même position, son cadre émanant sa colère mortelle, "négatif." Il tendit une main vers Omegastar dans un signe silencieux de venir le rejoindre. La fembot regarda avec espoir mais le mech derrière elle la retint à nouveau contre lui, "elle est à moi." Il grogna une nouvelle fois dans l'audio d'Omegastar. L'optique de la fembot s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit une bouche lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle plissa les optiques et émit un son dégouter.

Cette fois-ci, Soundwave perdit le contrôle. Il s'avança rapidement vers les deux bots et leva le poing pour le diriger en plein dans le visage du mech répugnant. Omegastar tomba négligemment sur le coter, se retirant le plus loin possible du combat. Soundwave voyait rouge, il roua de coups le Decepticon en ignorant les cris de rage des autres autour d'eux. Sa boîte vocale répétait sans cesse la même chose, "négatif." Ses poings devinrent bientôt une teinte bleutée par l'energon du mech au sol. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa rage, le mech ne ressemblait plus à rien et les autres Decepticons dans la salle n'osaient plus bouger, trop choquer de la violence du maitre des communications habituellement stone.

Un Decepticon courut aux coter du mech sur le sol, "aller vient Armorhide …" Armorhide gémit de douleur et toussa, s'appuyant sur son compatriote. Il clopina vers la sortie puis se retourna d'un air menaçant, "tu vas me le payer Soundwave." Il plissa méchamment les optiques et quitta la salle. Tous les autres Decepticons dans la salle regardaient Soundwave avec des visages choqués, ne pensant pas qu'il était capable de telle violence.

Il s'approcha d'Omegastar, une main tendue vers elle pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. La fembot était en boule sur le sol, encore perturber par toute cette histoire. Son optique est large de terreur et tout son corps tremble. Soundwave se baissa sur un genou et toucha légèrement son épaule carrée verte et violette. Elle glapit et se courba plus en boule, les griffes de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses bras.

La visière de Soundwave brilla rouge, sa colère revenant à la surface de plein fouet. C'est à cause de se mech que sa fembot est dans cet état-là ! Il se baissa un peu plus et récupéra Omegastar contre la chaleur de son immense châssis. La fembot gémit un peu mais bientôt se retrouva plongée dans ses bras accueillant, sa tête posée dans le creu de son cou, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Elle sourit puis ferma les optiques en ronronnant du fond de son vocaliser. Soundwave se releva et serra plus fort Omegastar contre lui par peur que quelqu'un ne vienne la prendre. Il marcha en direction de ses quartiers personnels en envoyant de sombres regards de derrière sa visière aux Decepticons qui les regardaient de travers.

**Quartiers de Soundwave**

Soundwave traversa sa chambre en quelques enjambées. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à allumer les lumières car la luminosité de sa visière lui suffisait. Donc il arriva à sa couchette et tenta de mettre Omegastar dessus. Il cligna des optiques lorsque celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou fortement avec un grognement de désaccord. Il soupira intérieurement puis décida de se mettre lui aussi sur la couchette avec Omegastar reposant sur le dessus de lui. Il se repositionna confortablement puis avec beaucoup de maladresse, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle. Une main posée à plat dans son dos entre ses tentacules puis l'autre main derrière sa tête sur ses mèches blondes.

Omegastar n'ouvrit pas les optiques, elle profita de la douce sensation de quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle. Elle ronronna puis se repositionna de sorte que ses jambes soient contre son châssis et ses mains reposant sur l'imposant châssis du mech sous elle. Ses oreilles grises battaient l'air de temps à autre dans la satisfaction. Soundwave remarqua cela et déplaça une de ses mains pour lisser l'une de ses oreilles. La réaction de la fembot est étonnante, elle frissonna puis gloussa dans l'extase.

Soundwave sourit derrière son masque. Il arrêta de la taquiner puis reposa sa main dans le dos de la fembot. Ses optiques devinrent lourdes et bientôt, les deux étaient dans la stase bien méritée.

**Salle du trône**

La nuit passait et le seigneur de guerre ne dormait toujours pas. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées sombres de la guerre et de comment enfin détruire Optimus Prime !

Megatron rugit de colère. Il faut absolument gagner cette guerre ! Il arpenta la pièce dans la nervosité, son plan déjà se formant dans son CPU. Il regarda nonchalamment son trône et tapota ses doigts contre son menton. Oui, il lui faudrait une nouvelle arme afin d'anéantir les Autobots !

La porte s'ouvrit et Skywarp entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant le plus prudemment possible de Megatron, "maitre, j'ai vu un inconnu dans nos rangs, une fembot ! Elle était avec Soundwave." Il croisa ses doigts nerveusement devant lui et baissa la tête dans la soumission.

Megatron se retourna brutalement vers lui, "QUOI ?! Que dis-tu ? Une fembot dans mes rangs ? Impossible ! " Il hurla de colère au visage de Skywarp. Le pauvre mech tremblait de terreur et recula un peu, "s-si si mon Seigneur ! Elle avait une drôle de forme …" Sa voix baissa lorsque Megatron grinça des dentas et grogna. Il frappa Skywarp de coter et se dirigea vers la porte, furieux.

"SOUNDWAVE ! "

**Quartiers de Soundwave**

Soundwave rechargeait tranquillement lorsqu'il sentit un peu de mouvement dans son coter. N'ayant pas l'habitude, il activa ses armes et alluma ses optiques, prêt à se battre. Il vit que c'était Omegastar qui avait repris une autre position dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Il désactiva ses armes et se laissa se détendre. La fembot état bien contre son châssis, les mains sous sa tête avec sa queue reposant sur les boutons de sa radio … Il déglutit un peu. Il essaya de se repositionner, mais elle était encore fermement accrochée à lui avec ses jambes emmêler avec les siennes … Unicron tout-puissant, c'est assez gênant comme situation !

Soundwave fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose mais le souci est qu'Omegastar aime bien ronronner et bouger pendant son sommeil. Une de ses quatre tentacules serpenta autour de son bras tel un étincelant accroché à son créateur. Ses oreilles battaient l'air de temps à autre et son petit nez se contracta adorablement. Le regard de Soundwave tomba sur la plaque de métal qui cachait l'optique brisée d'Omegastar. Il se demandait sans arrêt qui a bien pu faire une chose pareil … Son energon bouillonne de vengeance. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Il tenta de se secouer mentalement mais la jambe d'Omegastar bougea à nouveau sur sa radio … Il ferma les optiques et fronça les crêtes optiques.

Une des autres tentacules de la fembot serpenta sur sa taille et le serra plus prêt d'elle dans une sorte de protection invisible. Elle gémit un peu et remonta sa tête jusque dans le cou de Soundwave ou elle renifla un peu. Le mech bleu et blanc glapit mais se ressaisit vite. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des câblages sensibles par ici ! Il gémit intérieurement. Heureusement qu'elle dort à point fermer sinon, il ne sait pas comment elle aurait réagi … Soundwave se sentait réellement perdu pour une fois dans sa vie. C'est la première fois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir et encore moins comment contrôler ses émotions ou son corps …

"SOUNDWAVE ! "

Les deux bots sur la couchette s'effrayèrent au puissant cri dans les couloirs. Soundwave posa une main rassurante dans le dos d'Omegastar et caressa ses tentacules pour la détendre. Il est temps de rencontrer son supérieur.

A suivre …

Voilà ! ^^ Comment trouvez-vous ? :D les avis sont mes amis *.*

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici mon nouveau chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

**Salle du trône**

Megatron se retourna lorsqu'il entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Il sourit méchamment puis il se retourna, les bras derrière son dos. D'abord il vit Soundwave marcher dans la salle puis il dut cligner des optiques quand il vit une fembot le suivre de près. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de désapprobation, "donc Skywarp avait raison, tu nous as ramené une Fembot !" Il rugit en balançant ses bras sur le coter.

Le maître des communications ne fit même pas attention aux paroles du tyran, bien trop soucieux du bien-être d'Omegastar. Il continua de s'approcher de Megatron jusqu'à la fin des marches. Il baissa la tête dans un salut puis montra avec sa main Omegastar derrière lui, "Seigneur Megatron, Omegastar. C'est une Predacon."

Omegastar releva timidement la tête et regarda craintivement le puissant Megatron. Ses mains se tordent devant elle dans la peur et ses oreilles sont basses dans la soumission. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en sentant le regard pénétrant de Megatron sur son cadre. Ses optiques rouges la regardent avec insistance et sa bouche est en ligne mince, montrant ainsi beaucoup de colère. Elle avala nerveusement puis elle se pencha un peu en avant pour saluer le Maître, "bonjour ..."

Megatron s'avança rapidement vers Omegastar, ses pas monstrueux battant dans le Spark de la fembot. Il leva le bras et activa son blaster. Il l'attrapa par la nuque puis pencha son visage près de celui d'Omegastar, "montre-moi ta vraie nature !" Il lui cria dessus puis il la jeta brutalement sur le sol et pointa son arme active sur elle. Soundwave ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour intervenir au risque de mourir lui-même. Il mit ses bras dans son dos et se tient droit comme un piquet. A l'intérieur de lui c'est un vrai conflit sentimental ... Il a dû se retenir mentalement pour ne pas s'imposer.

Omegastar frappa sans ménagement le sol, dur. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque sa tête claqua fortement le sol. Son cache-œil s'enleva dans le processus découvrant ainsi sa grande cicatrice et son optique manquante. La fembot respira fortement sur le sol, son cadre tremblant de peur et de colère. La douleur est insupportable ! Elle commença à grogner puis tourna la tête vers le tyran, ses optiques rouges pourpres. Elle ne ressentait plus que des mauvaises intentions à son égard.

Omegastar se redressa sur ses bras puis elle posa une main sur son front. Elle enfonça ses doigts autour d'un petit cache-œil jaune se trouvant juste sous une de ses mèches vertes puis elle le jeta sur le sol découvrant ainsi un autre œil rouge. Megatron se mit à rire, il aime découvrir la vraie face des créatures ! La fembot se hissa sur ses jambes tremblotantes puis jeta sa tête en direction du Seigneur de guerre, les trois optiques rouges fixées droit sur lui. Ses quatre tentacules frappent l'air derrière elle dans la nervosité et l'énervement.

Megatron recula un peu lorsque Omegastar ouvrit la bouche dans un rugissement. Sa mâchoire du bas s'ouvrit tellement loin que ses joues se déchirèrent. Soundwave baissa un peu la tête, il était à la fois impressionné et agréablement fier d'elle. Omegastar ferma la bouche, ses dents recouvertes d'une substance bleutée. Elle se baissa à quatre pattes puis commença sa transformation en mode Predacon. Les deux mech dans la salle regardèrent avec grand intérêt les pièces de son armure prendre une nouvelle position puis s'agrandir pour laisser place à une grande créature mortelle.

Le dragon rugi du haut de son vocaliser puis courut en direction de Megatron, la rage dans son Spark. Megatron mis son cadre en position de combat et s'attendit à l'impact imminent. Il activa son blaster et mis son bras en direction du dragon fonçant sur lui. Il tira sur elle au niveau de l'épaule ce qui augmenta considérablement sa colère. Omegastar ouvrit grand la gueule et hurla très fort avant de l'abaisser et d'attraper Megatron puis le jeter sur le sol.

Tout devint silencieux. Megatron se releva sur ses bras puis se remit sur ses jambes. Omegastar quant à elle respirait fortement, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le sol sous elle. Soundwave lui n'en croyait pas ses optiques. Son Spark se serra à l'idée d'avoir Megatron furieux et qu'il l'a tue, ou pire ! Qu'il lui demande de la tuer !

A la surprise de Soundwave, Megatron explosa un fou rire effrayant. Il le regarda de derrière sa visière d'une expression choquer. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne réaction ou non ... Megatron se dépoussiéra le cadre et se dirigea vers son trône. Il s'assit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, "Ahhh Soundwave ! Je pense que tu as fait une bonne découverte ! Tu seras récompensé de tes actes." Megatron rit de plaisance. Soundwave hocha une fois la tête puis se retourna vers le dragon encore en train d'essayer de calmer ses systèmes.

Les pattes d'Omegastar tremblaient sous la pression de ses émotions. Son processeur devenait de plus en plus clair au fil des minutes qui passent et déjà elle ressent beaucoup de regrets. Elle souleva ses oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Megatron. Ses optiques qui sont redevenus dans leur couleur normal rouge et verte s'élargirent et ses oreilles grises se levèrent. Il-il est heureux ? Elle souleva sa tête vers le tyran actuellement en train de parler à Soundwave. Elle grogna doucement puis s'assit en arrière, la tête penchée sur le coter. Son Spark ralenti de plus en plus et ses tentacules se posèrent derrière elle.

Soundwave se dirigea vers Omegastar, "ordre de me suivre. " la dragonne cligna des optiques au ton froid et dur qu'il a emprunté. Elle baissa la tête dans la soumission et coucha ses oreilles dans son cou. N'est-il pas content de moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Megatron rit encore méchamment depuis son trône et fit signe à Soundwave de quitter les lieux. Omegastar reprit sa forme humanoïde puis suivit Soundwave hors de la salle.

**Couloirs**

Omegastar marchait tranquillement derrière Soundwave en le regardant craintivement. Elle leva son optique et regarda l'arrière de sa tête en se demandant mainte et mainte fois s'il était en colère contre elle. Elle déglutit puis regarda à ses pattes griffues qui claquaient contre le sol métallique. Sa queue fouettait l'air dans la nervosité et la peur tandis que ses oreilles sont très basses dans la soumission. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oïl autour d'elle et vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du maître des communications.

Soundwave ne voulait pas admettre en public qu'Omegastar l'a plus que surpris avec sa petite démonstration de tout-à-l 'heure avec Megatron. Il avait envie de l'applaudir et de lui dire qu'elle faisait du très bon travail. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'Omegastar rêvassait sur ses pieds. Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et continua de marcher d'un air raide et tendu.

Ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de Soundwave puis il alla chercher des cubes d'energon pour eux deux. Oui, depuis qu'Omegastar à casser la machine automatique, il doit aller en chercher dans la salle de réapprovisionnement. Là où se trouvent tous les soldats de Megatron. Il grimaça intérieurement rien que de penser qu'il doit passer devant tous ses crétins ... Soundwave est un mech solitaire, il n'aime pas quand il est entouré de robot parlant sans arrêt, il aime son calme et sa tranquillité.

**Quartiers de Soundwave**

Omegastar regarda Soundwave ressortir aussitôt de ses quartiers juste après qu'elle se soit assise sur la petite couchette. Elle resta là, ne bougeant plus et se sentant très stupide. Elle baissa son optique sur ses mains jaunes reposantes sur ses cuisses. Elle crispa ses doigts puis sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de tristesse profonde. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'est Megatron qui voulait qu'elle montre son vrai visage ! Soundwave n'aurait pas apprécié sa vraie nature ? Trouve-t-il sa troisième optique répugnante ? Elle ferma fortement son optique et laissa rouler une larme qui descendit sur sa joue et continua son chemin le long de sa lèvre jusqu'au menton pour enfin atterrir sur sa main gauche.

Omegastar rouvrit son optique et regarda la larme bleutée contrastant avec le jaune de sa main. Elle releva son autre bras et tendit ses doigts pour toucher la petite goutte. Un sourire triste apparu sur son beau visage. Son menton trembla par l'émotion soudaine et elle relâcha son bras qui retomba comme une marionnette qui perd ses fils. Elle releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine puis se balança d'avant en arrière pour tenter de calmer son Spark battant d'anxiété. Elle fait toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas ... Toujours une boulette. Elle lissa une mèche verte à coter de sa tête en appréciant la texture quand ses doigts passent sur toute la longueur.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte siffla ouverte.

**Salle de réapprovisionnement**

Soundwave se dépêcha de trouver les cubes pour partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il marcha plus rapidement que la normal et alla droit sur la machine à energon. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque Starscream s'interposa entre lui et elle. Soundwave roula ses optiques derrière sa visière, clairement pas impressionner par se mech ...

"Alors Soundwave ? Comme ça on cache des fembots dans ses quartiers ?" La plupart des mech dans la salle rirent à la réplique de Starscream. Le mech blanc, bleu et rouge regarda fièrement puis gonfla un peu plus son châssis pour paraître plus imposant à Soundwave.

Soundwave ne bougea pas, "négatif." Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les deux frères de Starscream se trouvant à une table qui le regardaient avec amusement puis il passa à coter de Soundwave. Starscream ricana mais ne se retourna pas, "tu pourrais au moins partager Soundwave ... " cette déclaration arrêta net Soundwave dans son élan. Ses optiques s'aggrandirent et ses poings se serrèrent dans la colère, son Spark battant de plus en plus vite et son réservoir se tordant dans la colère. Il se secoua mentalement en se répétant mainte et mainte fois de ne pas réagir extérieurement. Il s'est déjà battu une fois avec un soldat pour Omegastar mais il ne doit plus recommencer.

Il ignora les rires moqueur des mech et s'arrêta enfin devant la machine à energon puis y récupéra 10 cubes qu'il plaça soigneusement dans un compartiment situer dans le coter gauche de son châssis. Une fois rempli, il se retourna pour partir.

Starscream regarda avec une optique critique Soundwave marchant vers la sortie, "tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment à coter d'elle ! Viendra le jour où elle sortira !" Il cria au maître des communications sortant de la salle de réapprovisionnement.

Soundwave s'arrêta dans le couloir, ayant entendu les paroles de Starscream. Il n'a pas tort ... Il ne pourra pas la protéger de tout, surtout ici ! Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. Il arriva devant la porte puis l'ouvrit avec un sifflement.

**Quartiers de Soundwave  
**  
Omegastar observa Soundwave entrer dans la pièce avec sa visière et son masque toujours bien en place et quelque peu effrayant. Elle sauta hors de la couchette avec un petit bruit de crainte sortant de son vocaliser et recula petit à petit jusqu'à se que ses tentacules touchèrent le mur derrière elle. Elle fixa Soundwave avec sa bonne optique puis posa à plat ses mains contre le mur.

Soundwave lança son regard à Omegastar qui se tenait raide de peur contre le mur, son cadre tremblant de partout. Il regarda son ordinateur et tapa quelques petits trucs. Une fois fini, il se redressa et tourna à nouveau son regard sur Omegastar. Il marcha en direction du canapé puis ouvrit son châssis pour y récupérer les cubes d'energon bien frais. Le petit nez d'Omegastar frétilla en sentant l'odeur du délicieux energon. Elle se lécha les babines avec sa langue reptilienne mais arrêta aussitôt lorsque Soundwave se retourna vers elle. Non, elle n'a surement pas le droit d'en avoir un... Elle renifla et tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Elle ferma l'optique et se remit à sangloter tranquillement dans son coin.

Une grande main bleue foncée lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête vers une visière rouge. Omegastar déglutit mais regarda profondément dans cette visière ou elle pouvait voir son propre reflet ainsi que quelque chose d'autre. Elle se concentra et pouvais presque voir les optiques de Soundwave ! Le mech relâcha son menton puis avec délicatesse il retira les larmes bleutées sur sa joue avec son pouce. Le souffle d'Omegastar se prit dans sa gorge en sentant la peau métallique de Soundwave sur elle ... Son Spark battait si fort qu'elle n'entendait presque plus rien. Sa bouche s'entre ouvra et elle continua de regarder Soundwave avec désespoir et crainte.

Soundwave ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté devant lui. Il continua de caresser la joue d'Omegastar avec son pouce en appréciant la douceur de son métal. Ses optiques derrière sa visière sont fixées sur celui de la fembot et son Spark bat aussi fort que le sien. Il descendit son regard sur ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entre ouverte. Il se retrouva avec l'envie soudaine de les embrasser ! Au lieu de cela, il descendit pensivement son pouce sur les lèvres d'Omegastar et caressa amoureusement. La fembot essaya de ne pas gémir à la sensation si, sensuelle ! La scène se brisa lorsque le réservoir d'Omegastar grogna très fort.

Soundwave sourit derrière son masque, "tu as faim ..." La fembot sourit un peu honteuse mais hocha fermement la tête, un regard timide dans son optique. Soundwave lui fit signe de le suivre jusque sur le canapé où attendaient patiemment les 10 cubes d'energon. L'optique d'Omegastar s'élargit un peu, "mais, il y en a beaucoup trop !" Elle ouvrit ses bras et désigna les cubes sur la table avec eux. Soundwave ne répondit pas mais ouvrit plusieurs compartiments se trouvant à plusieurs endroits sur son cadre. Ses cassettes s'éjecterent puis se transformèrent en plein vol.

"OUIIIII !" Des cris de joie et de famine sortirent des petits drones de Soundwave. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage ainsi que Laserbeak se précipitèrent comme des fous sur les cubes. Omegastar sursauta un peu par l'apparition soudaine de tous ces petits drones. Elle les regarda prendre soigneusement leurs cubes puis s'assoir quelque part dans le silence. Soundwave déposa un cube sur le sol pour Ravage puis il tendit le cube pour que Laserbeak puisse boire sur son épaule. Le regard d'Omegastar s'attendrit en voyant les adorables petites bouilles des cassettes. On dirait des étincelants ! Elle sourit puis prit un cube, "ils sont incroyables !" Elle prit une gorgée puis regarda Soundwave récupérer son propre cube.

Le regard de Soundwave se dirigea vers la fembot grise et verte assise à coter de lui. Il était un peu surpris car personne n'avait jamais dit ça à ses cassettes ! Il sentit son Spark secoué de bonheur à cette déclaration puis hocha la tête gentiment à Omegastar. Les cassettes finirent leur cubes et s'assoupirent tous dans un coin de la pièce. Ravage sous le bureau, Laserbeak vola sur sa branche puis Frenzy posa sa tête sur la table basse et s'endormit.

Quelque chose tapota la jambe d'Omegastar. Elle baissa le regard et vit que c'était Rumble qui tenait ses bras en l'air pour qu'elle le porte. Elle sourit et le récupéra du sol et le posa sur sa hanche. Le petit drone sourit joyeusement, heureux d'un contact plein de chaleur puis entoura ses bras autour de la fembot et posa sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Omegastar sourit tendrement puis frotta son nez sur le dessus de la tête de Rumble dans l'adoration. Elle le serra bien contre elle et le balança un peu pour qu'il s'endorme comme les autres.

Soundwave qui avait observé la scène depuis le début ouvrit la bouche, "ils vous aiment bien." Il sourit derrière son masque puis regarda Rumble confortablement assis dans les bras d'Omegastar. Le petit drone avait un bras autour du cou de la fembot et l'autre prêt de son visage. Ses optiques sont fermées et sa bouche est légèrement entre ouverte avec la fatigue et le sommeil. Omegastar regarda Soundwave avec un petit sourire en coin, "moi aussi je les aimes bien." Elle regarda à nouveau Rumble puis s'affaissa en arrière contre le canapé, le sommeil l'a rattrapant. Elle bailla de toutes ses dents puis ferma l'optique dans la fatigue.

Soundwave se retrouvât seul dans ses quartiers, méditant sur pleins de choses. La guerre, Megatron, Cybertron et ... Omegastar. Il baissa pour la centième fois de la journée ses optiques sur la fembot. Il regarda comme elle prenait des souffles tranquilles dans ses évents, ne se souciant pas du monde extérieur. Elle avait l'air si paisible et détendu, mais reflétait l'incertitude et la souffrance longuement accumulé. Il baissa ses optiques aux cubes vides sur la table basse puis souffla. Que doit-il faire avec elle à présent ? Il ne peut plus renier le fait qu'il tombe profondément amoureux d'elle ...

**Extérieur de la base**

Les trigones marchaient dans les rues presque vides de Kaon, l'energon de haute qualité se sentant à des kilomètres. Starscream tituba plusieurs fois mais s'agrippa contre un de ses frères pour ne pas tomber. Thundercracker râla, "pas chez moi imbécile !" Il secoua son bras pour que Starscream le lâche. Skywarp chantonnait n'importe quoi en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Starscream se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes et marmonna dans sa barbe, "il ne pourra pas la garder cacher toute sa vie. Il devra lui dire la vérité blessante ... "Il hoqueta de l'alcool puis faillit tomber. Thundercraker, le plus sobre des trois, regarda son frère d'une optique critique. Il croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "je ne vois pas se que tu lui trouve ... Elle a l'air effrayante ..." Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

Skywarp fit un demi-tour et marcha avec difficulté vers Thundercraker. Il s'arrêta devant lui en se penchant dangereusement d'avant en arrière puis leva un doigt, "moi je dis qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici -" BLURP !

"ahh ! Espèce de crétin !" Skywarp vola en arrière par le poing puissant de Thundercraker dans son visage. Skywarp n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase que tout l'energon accumulé ressortit sur les pieds de son frère. Le mech bleu grimaça de dégout puis essuya ses pieds sur le sol plus loin. Starscream pointa un doigt dans sa direction puis explosa un fou rire aigu. Il ferma ses optiques et rit du haut de son vocaliser en se tenant le ventre. Skywarp, lui, se frotta le visage encore douloureux par l'impact et se sentait soudainement moins saoul qu'avant. Il regarda son frère riant comme un fou et Thundercraker qui essayait d'enlever la purge de ses pieds.

"Oups, désolé ..."

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Commet allez-vous ? Voici la suite de SR ^-^ avec un peu de désir de plus en plus incontrolable ;)

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

**Le lendemain, dans une des rues de Kaon**

"Argh ..." Starscream grommela. Il avait le plus grand mal de tête du siècle ! Il était affalé contre une vieille poubelle verte, sa tête penchée vers l'arrière avec un long filet de bave descendant du coin de sa bouche. Ses frères se trouvaient non loin de lui, dans le même état pitoyable. Ils avaient bu énormément d'energon de haute qualité et ne se souvenaient presque de rien.

Thundercracker gémit à son tour, "tout ça est de ta faute Screamer ..." il leva la tête pour avoir un aperçu de Starscream mais la laissa retomber tout aussi rapidement. Il grogna de douleur et posa une main contre sa tête, optiques plissées. Il était contre un mur sale de l'autre côté de la rue.

C'est au tour de Skywarp de se réveiller, "ouille ouille ouille !" lui était sous un tas d'ordures en plein milieu du passage. Des trois, c'est celui qui était dans le pire état. De la purge se trouvait tout autour de lui et même sur les murs. Il se releva sur ses bras tremblants et s'assit sur son arrière, les optiques dérègler et un morceau de déchets coller sur le côté de sa tête, "qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" il regarda bêtement autour de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive.

Starscream grogna puis se redressa lui aussi, "tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre Thundercracker, et puis arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !" Il cria d'une voix aiguë avant de retomber péniblement contre la poubelle, sa tête rebondissant rit un peu puis se releva sur ses jambes avec difficulté, "bon aller bande d'idiots ! Retournons auprès de Megatron."

**Forêt de Namur**

Rien de mieux qu'une petite balade pour se dégourdir les jambes ! Il fait beau, chaud, et les anibots ailés chantent dans les arbres métalliques. Soundwave a décidé de venir un peu ici pour réfléchir et surtout pour faire sortir Omegastar à l'air libre. Après la petite mésaventure avec Megatron, il valait mieux se rafraîchir les idées.

Donc ils sont là, se baladant dans la petite forêt se trouvant à côté de Kaon, capitale des Decepticons. Soundwave lèvent les optiques à Omegastar courant devant lui dans la joie et la liberté. Elle saute sur les rochers et s'agrippe aux branches à l'aide de ses quatre tentacules en utilisant sa queue pour rester en équilibre. Ses longues oreilles restent dans une position bassent mais son sourire et son rire montrent bien sa joie de vivre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à arriver à un petit ruisseau. Omegastar courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au bord et se mit à genoux pour observer son reflet dans l'eau. Elle pencha la tête lorsqu'elle vit son cache oeil violet avec une croix dessus. C'est grâce à Soundwave qu'elle n'a plus autant mal ! Elle continua de s'observer dans l'eau, son regard descendant sur ses longues mèches dorées posés sur ses épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle a besoin d'un bon bain !

Soundwave n'était pas encore à hauteur du petit ruisseau mais lorsqu'il entendit un plongeon, son energon se glaça pensant le pire pour Omegastar. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible mais s'arrêta devant l'eau en mouvement, ne voyant aucune fembot à l'horizon. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite puis replia sa visière pour mieux voir autour de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ses optiques scrutant la surface de l'eau et ses systèmes se préparant déjà à faire le plongeon.

Il sursauta lorsque, au milieu du ruisseau, de l'eau jaillit subitement suivit de quatre tentacules se débattant dans tous les sens. Ni une, ni deux, Soundwave sauta dans l'eau et tenta de nager le plus raidement possible pour sortir Omegastar de ce pétrin. Son CPU jouait sans cesse les nombreuses catastrophes pouvant avoir lieu ici même ! Il nagea encore et encore mais s'arrêta à un bon mètre de l'agitation lorsque la fembot ressortit enfin de l'eau.

Omegastar ressortit sa tête de l'eau en balançant sa tête en arrière avec un souffle de contentement. Ses longues mèches jaunes volèrent en arrière, gouttes d'eau s'échappant dans l'élancé. Soundwave regarda bêtement la scène, ne bougeant plus d'un poil et ses optiques fixement sur Omegastar. Son Spark pulsait de plus en plus rapidement en voyant la beauté devant lui. La fembot posa ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et lissa ses doigts le long de ses cheveux pour retirer un maximum d'eau. Elle avait son optique fermée et son visage était face au soleil, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

Soundwave ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il était hypnotisé sur les formes séduiisantes de la fembot. Lorsqu'elle leva les bras, sa poitrine bombée était très bien exposée face à lui. Son armure verte qui recouvrait sa poitrine paraissait assez sérré, et Soundwave n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'a retirer. Le maître des communications déglutit péniblement puis senti son corps commencer à trembler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il devait admettre qu'il appréciait cela. Il revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la fembot sur lui. Il dévia ses optiques de sa poitrine et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait droit dans les optiques avec un petit sourire coquin.

Il comprit vite avec beaucoup de honte que sa visière n'était pas en place ... Et qu'elle l'a vue entrain de la regarder avec faim ! Il se dépêcha de remettre en place sa visière se sentant mort de honte avec un peu de colère. Il se retourna pour partir vers la berge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était embourbé dans la boue au fond de l'eau ... Il réessaya plusieurs fois avec insistance pour constater qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus. Il grogna d'agacement mais s'arrêta de tirer sur ses jambes lorsqu'il sentit des tentacules serpenter dans son dos et entre ses jambes. Ses optiques s'élargissent et il serra sa bouche et ses poings pour ne laisser aucun son en sortir.

Omegastar sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le mech, ses tentacules s'aventurant un peu partout sur son corps. Elle était juste derrière lui mais elle sentait qu'il essayait de lui résister malgré son corps tremblant sous son toucher. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis avec un peu d'hésitation, elle se pencha contre son dos en posant sa joue sur son épaule blindée. Elle frissonna et ferma l'optique, profitant de la proximité. Son Spark battait la chamade comme celui de Soundwave. Elle savait qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de ce mech dès son premier regard posé sur lui.

Soundwave tentait de calmer son Spark et son envie d'elle. Il se concentra sur ses respirations faibles en fermant les optiques derrière sa visière. Il ignora du mieux possible les tentacules d'Omegastar serpentant autour de ses bras et de son châssis blindé, sans compter celle autour de sa jambe ! Le charme se rompu lorsque le ciel commença à se couvrir et le vent souffla fortement dans la forêt. Omegastar rouvrit son optique et regarda avec crainte le ciel noirci au-dessus d'eux, un orage se prépare. Elle retira rapidement ses tentacules et se positionna devant Soundwave pour l'aider à sortir. Elle attrapa son bras et le tira vers la berge de toutes ses forces.

Soundwave sortit tout aussi rapidement de son rêve éveiller en voyant le ciel noir. Il se reconcentra sur ses jambes tremblantes pour se dégager de ce pétrin et rentrer le plus vite possible à la base, là où ils seront en sécurité. Il attrapa l'autre main d'Omegastar et s'aida de sa force pour sortir un pied puis l'autre du fond de l'eau. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à la berge. Au moment où ils sortirent enfin de l'eau, la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord des petites gouttes innocentes puis des gouttes beaucoup plus fortes s'abattirent sur le sol.

Soundwave attrapa Omegastar par la taille puis la tira vers la forêt en direction de la base. Omegastar s'agrippa à Soundwave pour ne pas le perdre dans leur course à travers les arbres. La tempête s'accentua encore plus et des vents violents soufflèrent dans les branches des grands arbres. Ils slalomèrent entre les rochers mais la pluie brouilla les capteurs de Soundwave, ils allaient se perdre ...

**BAM ! **

Une balle traversa le dos de Soundwave et ressortit à l'avant de son châssis. De l'energon vola par l'impact puissant du coup puis le mech bleu foncer s'écroula sur le sol. Omegastar s'accroupit en couvrant sa tête avec ses mains par instinct et cria lorsqu'elle vit Soundwave sur le sol, beaucoup d'energon autour de la blessure. Elle releva la tête et plissa l'optique autour d'eux dans le décor chaotique pour voir d'où cela venait. Elle vit sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux, un Autobot. Le mech blanc assez bien baraqué regardait encore dans le viseur de son flingue droit sur Omegastar. Elle le vit sourire puis ouvrir la bouche pour parler, "je vois que j'ai toucher la bonne cible, manque plus que toi." dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Omegastar fronça les sourcils puis grogna de fureur. Elle serra ses mains dans des poings puis avec un bond en l'air, elle se transforma rapidement dans sa forme Prédacon terrestre, son cache oeil violet se retirant laissant place à deux optiques rouge sang. Elle se précipita sur le mech, la gueule grande ouverte avec ses dents pointues sciant l'air. L'Autobot fut surpris par la vitesse de la bête se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il sortit de sa stupeur et se grouilla de recharger son flingue mais c'était déjà trop tard. La créature ouvrit grand la gueule et pencha la tête pour attraper le mech entre ses mâchoires acérer. Elle le souleva du sol en ignorant ses hurlements de douleur et enfonça ses dents dans son protoforme. La pression était tellement forte que le bot se coupa directement en deux, les deux parties tombant au sol avec de l'energon volant dans tous les sens en se mélangeant avec l'eau tombante du ciel et sur l'armure d'Omegastar.

Le Predacon prit de profonde inspiration, de la bave s'échappant de sa gueule et le gout délicieux d'energon sur sa langue reptilienne. Elle passa cette langue sur ses dents pointues en savourant l'energon s'y trouvant. Après quelques instants, elle reprit sa forme humanoïde puis se précipita vers Soundwave qui était au bord de l'inconscience. Elle le retourna face à elle et posa sa main contre sa blessure, "ça va aller ..." elle regarda dans sa visière avec espoir mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle se releva et passa le bras de Soundwave autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'était pas au bord de la mort, seulement faible en energon et un peu sous le choc. En général, personne n'arrive à le prendre dans le dos !

La fembot regarda autour d'elle tout en soutenant le poids du mech contre elle jusqu'à apercevoir une caverne non loin d'eux dans la tempête. Elle repositionna Soundwave contre elle puis s'avança le plus rapidement possible dans la caverne.

Un appareil bipa dans la forêt, là où se trouvent les restes du défunt Autobot blanc. Parmi les morceaux d'armure et les câbles se trouvait un petit boitier avec un mini clavier, un traceur. Le boitier s'éclaira dans une belle lumière puis une voix en sortit.

"Drift ? Est-ce que tu me reçois ?"

A suivre ...

Voilà ! :) j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Les commentaires, je les adooooores ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ?

Voici un chapitre que je sors spécialement la date d'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie qui va sur ses 20 ans C'est son histoire, son personnage et pour célébré cela, je passe la fiction en M !

**/ATTENTION\**

Ma fanfiction va passer au M, la partie concernée est en italique. La note M signifie des scènes qui peut influencer les – de 18 ans. Merci de respecter cela.

Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Une grotte sombre et humide bordé de petits cristaux d'energon fut bientôt emprunter par deux bots complètement gelés par la tempête monstrueuse déchirant le ciel à l'extérieur. Les tempêtes de glaces Cybertronienne sont les plus meurtrières, en moins de quelques minutes elles peuvent congeler un bot et éteindre son Spark comme une simple bougie souffler.

Omegastar traîna Soundwave du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'abri de la tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur. Elle le positionna rapidement contre un rocher au fond de la grotte puis ressortis vite dans la tempête. Elle ramassa plusieurs pierres inflammables puis revint dans la grotte pour y faire une source de chaleur correcte.

Elle balança vite les pierres au sol et se frotta les mains entres elles en soufflant dessus. Bientôt le corps entier d'Omegastar devint chaud et ses mains commencèrent à briller dans leurs centres. A la dernière seconde, la fembot ouvrit ses mains jointes et laissa sortir des flammes venant de deux trous spécifiques au milieu de chaque main. Les flammes frappèrent les pierres puis des étincelles lumineuses volèrent avant de créer un grand feu.

Les flammes illuminèrent immédiatement la grotte sombre pour y révéler beaucoup de cristaux bleus lumineux, un vrai spectacle ! Le reflet des flammes faisaient bouger les ombres des cristaux suivant le vent soufflant dans la grotte, ce qui créa une agréable ambiance.

Omegastar sursauta un peu de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement venant de derrière elle, Soundwave remue. Le mech regarda autour de lui dans une certaine confusion avant de se redresser contre le rocher dans une position plus confortable. De la glace s'était déjà former autour de ses antennes et de ses bras mais avait vite fondu avec la chaleur que dégageait le feu. Il grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur venant du centre de son châssis. Il fit une rapide recherche et découvrit qu'il a reçu une balle dans le dos, manquant de peu de toucher son étincelle.

Le scan ne montra pas de dommage très grave, simplement quelques câbles et écrous abimés, facile à réparer avec les bons outils. Il leva la tête et vit qu'Omegastar le regardait du coin de l'optique. Elle était assise les bras soutenant ses jambes contres sont châssis en face du feu. Soundwave se laissa sublimer par sa beauté face aux flammes rougeoyantes, ses cheveux blonds descendaient sur son épaule et sur son dos. Le mech sentit une soudaine envie de l'embrasser et de la tenir serrer contre lui qu'il secoua vite hors de son CPU.

Omegastar se raidit lorsque son appareil olfactif détecta des signaux invisibles venant du mech. Elle ressent son envie de plus en plus croissante pour elle … D'un côté elle avait envie de sourire et d'apprécier cette attention pour elle mais de l'autre côté elle avait peur … Peur de se laisser aller à nouveau dans la puissance de l'amour. Elle déglutit puis décida de regarder l'extérieur sombre afin d'oublier les signaux du mech blesser.

Le temps passa lentement et dans le silence. Le temps à l'extérieur ne s'est toujours pas amélioré tout comme l'état physique de Soundwave. Le mech perdait petit à petit son energon et semblait avoir besoin d'aide pour ne pas sombrer dans la stase qui ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Il n'avait même plus la force de sortir ses cassettes, puis après tout, à quoi serviraient-ils dans ses conditions ? Vaut mieux les laisser déconnecter pour le moment.

Omegastar se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Soundwave gémir dans son coin. Elle regarda chacun de ses gestes presque douloureux avec une certaine pitié, il fallait admettre que c'est lui qui la sauvé lorsqu'elle était seule et blesser sur le point de mourir … C'est sur cette dernière pensée que la fembot prit son courage à deux mains en se levant pour aller aider le chef des communications. Elle s'accroupit devant lui en posant une main douce sur son épaule blindée, "hey, ça va ? " Elle murmura gentiment avec un petit sourire.

Soundwave, n'ayant pas entendu l'approche silencieuse d'Omegastar, sursauta à son contact sur son épaule puis recula instinctivement. Omegastar retira sa main dans la surprise et la peur puis baissa le regard au sol, blessée intérieurement. Elle pensait que cela était de sa faute, qu'il ait peur d'elle après ce qu'elle a fait à l'Autobot Blanc. Soundwave vit que la fembot a mal interpréter ses actions alors il sentit une légère panique monter dans son Spark quand il vit des larmes d'energon dans sa belle optique rouge et verte. Ni une, ni deux, il leva son bras et essuya les larmes débordantes avec son pouce.

Omegastar se raidit instantanément lorsque Soundwave toucha son visage, c'était comme si une décharge électrique traversa son corps. Son étincelle virevolta dans sa chambre Spark et ses évents prirent de plus grandes bouchées d'air. Elle n'osait même plus bouger face à un toucher aussi délicat venant d'un mech aussi intimidant et mystérieux … Mais Omegastar aime ça. Elle ferma son optique en penchant la tête et se laissa sourire tout doucement, ronronnant presque sous la délicieuse caresse.

Soundwave se laissa aller contre le rocher derrière lui dans une sorte d'assouplissement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux en voyant Omegastar apprécier son geste. Tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un comme Omegastar. C'est là que son esprit se mit à vagabonder sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il n'arrivait pas à retirer son regard de son visage d'ange … Il voulait tellement la toucher … Soundwave retira lentement son masque de bataille ainsi que sa visière de ses optiques. Il resta fixé sur le visage d'Omegastar avec une certaine appréhension.

En entendant un déclic, Omegastar redressa sa tête et regarda le visage maintenant dévoilé de Soundwave. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures, sa bouche, ses traits de visages bien marqués et … Son optique s'agrandit légèrement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur ses optiques rouges sangs. Une grande cicatrice traversait toute son optique droite, allant jusqu'à la vitre brisée. Certainement une cicatrice de guerre … Il a dû souffrir pour cela.

Omegastar posa une main contre sa bouche dans la pitié et la douleur de sa découverte, depuis le début c'est un mech qui a souffert et qui le masquait derrière une visière et un masque de bataille, comme une sorte de honte de lui-même … De nouvelles larmes débordèrent de son optique.

Soundwave prit cela comme du dégoût, alors il baissa les optiques au sol, s'apprêtant à refermer à jamais sa visière rouge. Omegastar vit cela puis posa rapidement une main contre le côté de sa tête et l'autre sur son châssis, "non non ! Vous … Tu n'es pas monstrueux … Au contraire, tu es magnifique et tu portes une marque de ton passé, nous sommes pareil !" Elle caressa son châssis et sourit tristement à lui. Le maitre des communications retourna son regard vers elle puis d'une main agile qu'il posa à l'arrière de sa tête, il l'entraîna vers le bas pour un baiser passionné.

**/Passage en M\**

_Omegastar était d'abord surprise mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et ferma les optiques en appréciant la douceur du baiser qui devint rapidement plus sensuel. Soundwave attira la fembot au-dessus de lui en lui tenant l'arrière de la tête avec une main et l'autre lui tenait les hanches. Leurs bouches menaient une bataille sans répits sur celui qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Omegastar gémit puis sourit dans le baiser, Soundwave est un excellent kisseur !_

_Les deux se séparèrent lent pour se regarder d'un air joyeux, "w-wow !" souffla Omegastar en regardant le mech sous elle. Soundwave se laissa sourire pour la première fois en public puis entraîna à nouveau la fembot dans un baisé affamé. Les mains de Soundwave ne restèrent pas fixes cette fois-ci mais parcoururent les côtés sensibles d'Omegastar. La fembot gémit plus dans ses touchés si délicieux puis décida de faire pareil avec ses tentacules noires._

_Les quatre longs membres noirs serpentèrent autour de la taille de Soundwave et dans son dos jusqu'à ses larges épaules. Le mech ne tarda pas à trembler et frissonner mais n'émettait toujours aucuns sons, trop occupé à embrasser Omegastar. Un peu vexé, la fembot bougea une de ses tentacules un peu plus bas et sur les boutons de la radio du mech. Là, la réaction est immédiate._

_Soundwave sortit du baiser et laissa couler un gémissement du fond de son vocaliser en posant sa tête en arrière contre le rocher, les optiques plisser. Omegastar vit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin, alors elle bougea une autre tentacule pour maintenir ses jambes en place tandis que l'autre joue encore avec les boutons. Le mech tremblait en mettant ses mains en poings sur le sol à côté de lui, il n'a plus aucun contrôle de son corps !_

_Omegastar sourit d'un air encore plus coquin puis abaissa ses lèvres au cou du mech pour mordiller les câbles sensibles s'y trouvant là-bas. Soundwave sursauta mais se laissa aller dans cette merveilleuse sensation. Omegastar arrêta de jouer avec Soundwave et recommença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette fois-ci, Soundwave bascula Omegastar sur le sol en poussant ses hanches contre les siennes, montrant son envie croissante pour elle._

_Les deux se regardèrent, à bout de souffle et leur Spark pulsant rapidement avec envie pour l'autre. Les doigts d'Omegastar tracèrent la joue de Soundwave et son menton avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans un baiser passionner. Au fil de leurs caresses et de leurs gémissements, Soundwave ouvrit sa valve puis avec délicatesse, il entra dans Omegastar. La fembot se crispa d'abord en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure mais finit vite par s'habituer à la présence en elle._

_Le couple resta sans bouger, pas trop sûr de quoi faire sans effrayer l'autre. Soundwave regarda dans l'optique d'Omegastar, attendant qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose. La fembot entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du mech et l'abaissa entièrement contre elle. Soundwave laissa sortir un souffle fragile et se crispa involontairement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant … C'est une première pour lui comme pour elle alors il doit y aller doucement !_

_Omegastar vit son qu'il se battait avec lui-même alors décida de jouer à nouveau avec ses tentacules et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le mech reprit petit à petit confiance en lui et commença à bouger tout doucement en regardant s'il faisait mal à la fembot. Après le petit temps d'adaptation, le plaisir commença à se faire ressentir pour les deux bots. Omegastar resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Soundwave et ses tentacules attrapèrent fermement ses deux jambes ainsi que son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur le sol et se laissa gémir à gorge déployé, aimant écouter le bruit du métal qui gratte le sol de la grotte maintenant chaude._

_Soundwave prit beaucoup de plaisir à cela et sentait qu'il voulait plus ! Il ne put retenir des petits gémissements sortant de sa bouche, il est prêt de la surcharge ! Il enterra sa tête dans le cou d'Omegastar et continua ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques par le besoin ultime. Une dernière poussée et les deux se retrouvèrent dans un brouillard des plus délicieux. Omegastar se crispa et poussa un petit cri de jouissance tandis que Soundwave se raidit en posant sa tête sur son épaule._

_Leurs optiques grésillèrent et leur Sparks pulsèrent très rapidement durant toute la surcharge. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Omegastar retomba mollement sur le sol et Soundwave se laissa aller au-dessus d'elle, à bout de force … Là, il ressent l'effort physique ainsi que sa blessure qui ressaigne l'légèrement. Les deux ont un souffle erratique pendant quelques instants avant que le brouillard dans leur CPU se dissipe enfin._

_Soundwave se poussa sur le côté et entraîna Omegastar dans ses bras, lèvres collées entre ses deux cornes violettes et optiques fermées par la fatigue immense. La fembot rouvrit ses optiques et passa ses mains le long du châssis du mech avec un grand sourire heureux, elle était comblé !_

_Bientôt, les deux s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre avec le feu qui crépite et les réchauffent._

A suivre …

Mon chapitre et mon test du passage M est terminé. Il n'est pas très descriptif sous mn choix personnel ^^ j'aime laisser les gens imaginer )

Avis et commentaires ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Bye !


End file.
